Field
Example embodiments in general relate to an exercise machine handle indicia system for facilitating efficient and proper exercise movements by an exerciser.
Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
One objective of a fitness trainer is to efficiently use the available time during a training session so that the exercisers maintain a consistent level of effort with minimum resting periods. Therefore, the task of a trainer can be challenging, especially when attempting to instruct many participants in an exercise class to simultaneously assume a proper position at the beginning of an exercise. In such a class setting, one-on-one instruction between the trainer and an exerciser is discouraged because one-on-one instruction interrupts the class instruction and diminishes the benefit of the session to all other participants.
Therefore, instructors have long adopted certain verbal instructions that can be easily followed by a class of participants. For instance, in the performance of a floor pushup, the instructor may direct exercisers to: a) lie prone on the floor, b) place your hands under your shoulders with fingers pointing forward, c) keeping your back locked in a straight position, push your upper body off the color by pushing against the floor with your hands, and d) lower yourself back to the starting position.
On the other hand, interfacing with complex exercise machines providing for many different positions can be intimidating to new exercisers on the machine. As the complexity of exercise equipment increases, and with a corresponding increase in the number of different hand gripping positions on a machine, there is created an increased need to incorporate clear, purpose-driven visual indicators on the machine to which a trainer can quickly refer to while instructing a multitude of exercisers.